Qicui
Qicui is a region near the equator of Istrion. Composed of a main island, Qicui, as well as other small surrounding islands, it was once the home to numerous ethnic and cultural groups that mixed over thousands of years, giving rise to the uniquely diverse nature of Qicui culture and politics. A thousand years ago, the region was dominated by two large Empires, that of Ameci and Incazir, that subsequently collapsed and fragmented after a series of disasterous wars. Although Qicui is currently politically fragmented among various city-states, kingdoms, and republics of varying size and power, its large size and abundance of resources has made it a center of trade, and Qicui political and trade networks stretch far. The Qicui even have colonies, mostly in the name islands to the north, but as far as islands north of Lyhoko's claim, although many of these are relatively small. Definition Qicui is geographically defined as the large island of Qicui as well as the surrounding nearby islands as far north as island to the north. Etymology Geography and Climate Qicui, one of the - if not the - largest islands on Istion, lies in the southern hemisphere of Istion. Its northern regions tend to have sub-tropical to tropical climates, while the southern regions tend to have humid continental climates. Smaller parts of the coastline occasionally have Mediterranean climates, while smaller parts of the interior can have various other climates including savanna and desert, though this is rare and limited. Qicui is dominated by one large island, which is simply called Qicui. This has led to some confusion between the island of Qicui and the general region of Qicui as a whole, and for this reason the island is sometimes referred to as Urqicui instead. There are several islands of varying size surrounding Qicui. History Political Geography After the collapse of the Incazir and Ameci Empires -1000, the Qicui region fragmented into up to a hundred different states. By the start of Qicui's age of Discovery and Colonization, -300, these were reduced to about twenty five. While the number has fluctuated somewhat since then, it has remained at a constitent twenty four states for the last half century or so. There are a variety of monarchies, republics, and confederations throughout the region, each of varying power and influence. .]] Although Qicui is divided, there exists a transnational organization called the Qicui League or Qicui Empire, which is ruled by a Senate composed of the leaders of each recognized Qicui state and their representatives. Known simply as the Senate, it is based on the defunct Senate of the Ameci and Incazir Empires, was founded in -500. In theory it aims to maintain peace among the Qicui states, as well as facilitate economic development and unite the Qicui in cases of a regional crisis. In reality, it is a political instrument used by the Qicui states to leverage power against each other. Furthermore, within the last century, the Senate itself has become largely corrupted and exists simulataneously as a major faction within transnational Qicui politics as well as one that various factions attempt to control for their own benefit. Within the Senate, there are five states considered to be the most power, and are given special status as well as priveledges within the Qicui region; they also have double votes in the Senate, as opposed to one. These five so-called "States of Power" include: the Kingdom of Horo, the Duchy of Coralus, the Archduchy of Bashawir, the Kumata Confederation, and the Most Serene Republic of Makutu. The Feshamal Confederation, despite its size, is no longer considered to be one of these power states and was stripped of its status as State of Power in -50 when the other states feared its growing economic and political power. Thus, this makes the King of Horo, the Duke of Coralus, the Archduke of Bashawir, the Chancellor of Kumata, and the Doge of Makutu the de jure most powerful people, politically, in Qicui. Below is a map of the Qicui states. The legend for the numbers is below the map. 1. Kingdom of Horo 2. Principality of Ambal 3. Kumata Confederation 4. Feshamal Confederation 5. Archduchy of Bashawir 6. Duchy of Irbin 7. Republic of Alhudin 8. County of Elmaka 9. County of Urdencia 10. Alqamun Republic 11. Kingdom of Ambar 12. Xavegi Federation 13. Duchy of Unkuri 14. Duchy of Anpeju 15. Duchy of Coralus 16. Ngafuiru Republic 17. Andini Republic 18. Most Serene Republic of Makutu 19. Republic of Ampibeis 20. County of Histais 21. Republic of Enkoi 22. Duchy of Arshamal 23. Republic of Alpiaza 24. Kingdom of Albal-amshamal Economy Demographics Culture Qicui culture can vaguely be divided into two subgroups - that of the north, influenced by the historical Ameci Empire, and that of the south, influenced by the historical Incazir Empire. However, despite these differences, there are commonalities that link these two. The Qicui are known for their heavily academic traditions, as well as their adherence to a patriarchal societal structure. Cuisine Qicui cuisine revolves around the "Five Mothers," the five food sources which dominate the local cuisine: potatoes, wheat, rice, tomatoes, and cow's cheese. Popular meats include beef and chicken. Category:Contemporary political entities Category:Qicui